


Cancelled Class

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Red Beauty Roommates [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Belle and Ruby are roommates. Ruby likes to be naked. Belle likes that Ruby likes to be naked.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Red Beauty Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131074
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Cancelled Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyRemusLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/gifts).



Belle walked in and saw her roommate Ruby naked.

Again.

Only a few weeks into the semester and this was becoming a habit.

“Shit sorry,” Ruby said. She was lying on her front on her bed, textbook open in front of her. “What happened to your class?”

“Professor Hopper’s sick,” Belle said and shut the door behind her. She lingered in the door way for a moment, her eyes roaming Ruby bare skin. She had an amazing body and awkward as it was Belle actually kinda liked the fact that she got to see her nude so often.

It wasn’t just that Ruby was super hot. She was so fun and wonderful and Belle had a hell of a crush on her.

Not that she would ever act on it of course. It was pretty much rule number one to not sleep with your roommate. The mess caused if the relationship went wrong would be disastrous.

Ruby looked up and saw her standing at the door.

“Oh right, gimme a second.”

Belle nodded and turned around.

There was the rustle of fabric.

“Okay,” Ruby said.

When Belle turned back Ruby had put on a black oversized t-shirt with a howling wolf design on it.

“It’s probably gonna take me a half hour to finish this chapter. Do you want to go grab lunch after since your class is cancelled?”

“Lunch would be good,” Belle nodded.

Though lunch was not exactly what she was thinking about eating as she sat on her bed and grabbed a book from her bag.

This would be a frustrating semester if Belle didn’t get over this crush. Maybe she needed to get out there and find a pretty girl to date who wasn’t her roommate.

She glanced over at Ruby who was immersed in her study. With the t-shirt covering her Belle imagined how nice it would be if she took it off again.

Finding another outlet for this pent up passion was a must.

Otherwise she was probably going to go crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there might be another part. Probably won't be a 5 year gap between part two and three!


End file.
